


What a tease - Iwaoi

by peachywritesx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, Friends to Lovers, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Iwaizumi, bottom!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywritesx/pseuds/peachywritesx
Summary: "In my car? No, you're crazy." Iwaizumi said, looking at Oikawa. "Please.. Just really quick." Oikawa pleaded.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 214





	What a tease - Iwaoi

"Get him home safe Iwaizumi." Matsukawa said hitting his shoulder. Iwaizumi looked at him after he picked up Oikawa, "Your going to make me drop him." He said turning towards the door, "I'll make sure he gets home safe." Iwaizumi groaned as he walked out the door, "I always do." 

Iwaizumi walked quietly to his car, once he got to it he put Oikawa in the front seat. "Don't throw up in my car shittykawa." 

Oikawa hummed in response. Iwaizumi sighed before closing the car door then walking over to the driver's side and getting in. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said softly before turning over to face him. "Go back to sleep." Iwaizumi answered looking over to see Oikawa staring at him, "What?" Oikawa sat up and looked at Iwaizumi's lips before kissing him gently. Iwaizumi was shocked at first, but he soon started to kiss back. Oikawa climbed over the middle console and sat down on Iwaizumi's lap. 

Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawa's thigh, after a few seconds he started to move his hand upward on Oikawa's thigh. "Iwa-chan can we.." Oikawa started before letting out a breathless sigh. "In my car? No, you're crazy." Iwaizumi said, looking at Oikawa. "Please.. Just really quick." Oikawa pleaded. Iwaizumi sighed before continuing to rub Oikawa's thigh, "No, wait till we get to my apartment." Oikawa groaned and moved back over to his seat, Iwaizumi put the keys into the ignition and started the car. 'The drive was going to be about 15 minutes,' Oikawa thought to himself.

After about 10 minutes of driving Oikawa got an idea, one that Iwaizumi probably wouldn't like to much since he was the one driving. Oikawa leaned over the middle console and started to palm Iwaizumi. "What the hell are you doing Oikawa," Iwaizumi said after a brief groan. "You should focus on driving." Oikawa said smiling slyly as he unzipped Iwaizumi's jeans.

"You can't be serious." Iwaizumi said, chuckling softly after. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi's boxers down just enough so he could see the shaft of his cock, "I'm very serious." Oikawa answered. Oikawa slowly slid Iwaizumi's cock into his mouth, he wasted none of the time that he had left. Iwaizumi let out a low moan as he reached his hand down to put it in Oikawa's hair. 

Oikawa sat up completely and smiled, acting completely oblivious. "What the hell was that, you can't just stop as soon as you start." Iwaizumi complained. "You did the same thing to me." Oikawa said gently putting Iwaizumi's dick back in his boxers and zipping up his jeans. Oikawa then grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and put it on his thigh, "How much longer?"

"Like 5 minutes." Iwaizumi answered as he moved his hand closer to Oikawa's crotch area. Oikawa let out a small whine before covering his mouth. "That was hot," Iwaizumi said rubbing his thigh, "I wanna make you do it again." 

"You say the most lewd things."

Once the two got inside Iwaizumi's apartment they immediately went to the bedroom. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa onto the bed. "Iwa-chan not so rough." Oikawa said sitting up on his elbows. Iwaizumi pushed him back down, "You're in no position to be telling me what to do."

"Y-Yes sir," Oikawa said, his voice breaking. Iwaizumi chuckled softly as he wrapped his hand around Oikawa's throat. 

Oikawa liked this side of Iwaizumi. He liked when Iwaizumi took control, of course this wasn't the first time they've done something like this. While they were still in high school they would sneak some quickies before and after volleyball practice. "Hey focus, we don't have time to be playing games," Iwaizumi said standing up straight and taking off his shirt revealing abs that looked like they were still getting toned. "When did you have time to workout?" Oikawa asked surprised but not disappointed. "That's none of your concern right now." Iwaizumi answered, his tone growing to sound impatient.

"Alright, Alright sorry." Oikawa said sitting up and taking off his shirt. Iwaizumi groaned as he watched how slow Oikawa was moving. 

"This isn't going to work." Iwaizumi laid Oikawa back and pulled off sweatpants and boxers. After Oikawa was fully undressed Iwaizumi took off his jeans and boxers. He reached over to his nightstand and took a condom out of a drawer. Iwaizumi ripped the condom open with his teeth and slid it onto his dick. 

"Looks like you're taking things into your own hands." Oikawa said smirking slyly.

"Just wait and see." Iwaizumi said picking up a bottle of lube and rubbing it on top of his cock. "Spread em'." he ordered Oikawa. Oikawa nodded and spread his legs, not wanting to make Iwaizumi even more pissed than he already was. He watched as Iwaizumi lined himself up with his hole.

Oikawa moaned as he felt Iwaizumi's cock slowly slide inside him.. "Iwa-chan.." he moaned out before being cut off by the sound of skin slapping together. Iwaizumi had already started thrusting aggressively into Oikawa, giving him no time to adjust to the feeling of him. Oikawa reached up and held onto Iwaizumi's shoulders. As soon as Iwaizumi started thrusting faster Oikawa dug his nails into Iwaizumi's shoulders, leaving marks. 

Oikawa threw his head back, the only thing coming out of his mouth were broken moans. "Oh fuck.." Iwaizumi said after a low chuckle. Iwaizumi quickly turned Oikawa around, he took Oikawa's arms and folded them behind Oikawa's back. Oikawa gasped as he felt Iwaizumi somehow reaching deeper in this position than in missionary. 

Iwaizumi used his free hand -the hand that wasn't hold Oikawa's arms behind his back; to reach down and grab Oikawa's hair and pull him upwards. Oikawa arched his back as he felt Iwaizumi's lips against his neck. "Aw, would you look at that," Iwaizumi started, "you like that you fucking slut?" 

Oikawa couldn't form an answer, the only thing coming out of his mouth were moans so he just nodded in response. "Who do you belong to?" Iwaizumi asked as he pushed Oikawa back down onto the bed, his thrusts started getting faster. Oikawa clenched onto the sheets under him and let out a few gasps and moans before saying anything, "Y-You.. I belong to you."

"Iwa-chan please.." Oikawa managed to choke out, "S-Slower."

"I don't think you want me to go slower babe, you look like you're enjoying it." Iwaizumi groaned, "This is what happens when you tease me."

Oikawa continued to plead for Iwaizumi to go slower but that only resulted in Iwaizumi thrusting faster. Oikawa couldn't even form the words to tell Iwaizumi that he was close to reaching his climax, closer than he thought. Oikawa arched his back as he felt his climax coming over him. As soon as he came Iwaizumi pulled out and made Oikawa get on his knees. 

Iwaizumi moaned as he felt Oikawa's mouth wrap around his cock. Oikawa moaned softly, knowing that simple vibration would drive Iwaizumi crazy. Iwaizumi moaned one last time before coming inside of Oikawa's mouth.

"Holy shit I didn't mean to do that," Iwaizumi said grabbing a tissue and putting it below Oikawa's mouth. "Spit it out idiot." Oikawa nodded and spit out Iwaizumi's load. "Don't ever do that again.'' Oikawa said glaring at Iwaizumi. After the two finished bickering they both cleaned up and got into bed.

The next morning Oikawa groaned as he realized whose bed he was in, "This bullshit again!"


End file.
